1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to keyword advertising based on a network, and more particularly, to a device for providing keyword advertising, a method for providing the keyword advertising, and a recording medium for recording a program for executing the same, which can efficiently calculate advertising cost when advertising is displayed based on a keyword input by a user.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98.
Keyword advertising refers to any advertising that is linked to a keyword input by a user when the user searches for a variety of information, such as news, knowledge, and products, on the Internet. In this case, the keyword-linked advertising is performed by setting a separate advertising region in a specific region of a page for providing a search result and providing advertising information of an advertiser to the advertising region.
This keyword advertising does not indiscriminately provide advertising to a number of unspecified persons, but provides the advertising only to a user who has requested a search using a keyword linked to the advertising. Accordingly, the keyword advertising has advantages in that only potential customers relatively highly likely to use a product or service provided by the advertiser may be targeted, and thus the keyword advertising has been receiving significant attention and is increasingly widely used.
In keyword advertising, the sale of keywords is achieved through an auction with bids. However, there is intense competition with respect to specific keywords having a large number of searches and thus advertising costs for the keywords are too high.
For example, a cost-per-click (CPC) method in which an advertising cost is calculated according to the number of times a user selects and clicks the advertising information (for example, a link of a web page of an advertiser, etc.) includes proposing a final-bid price for an advertising cost that should be paid for each click of the advertising information exposed from a number of advertisers through specific keyword searching, exposing the advertising information to a user depending on a position for advertising exposure, a degree of advertising exposure, etc. on the basis of the final-bid price, and calculating the advertising cost based on the proposed one-click advertising cost.
However, in this case, if the keyword has popularity, the final-bid price for the one-click advertising cost will increase, and the advertising cost may be abnormally highly calculated in comparison to the advertising effect. This may result in reduction in reliability of the advertising and shrinkage of the keyword search market. Thus a solution for using keyword advertising at a reasonable advertising cost that can satisfy both an advertiser and a service provider who provides the keyword advertising has been required.